Lockdown: An Inuyasha Story
by sweet-and-sour-chopstixz
Summary: Inuyasha and his friends are being forced to stay in a place called the Institute. Here is where demons and half demons are held captive and kept out of the eye of the public. Will they be able to escape this horrible place? Read on and find out!
1. Bungee Jumping Without a Cord

**Chapter one: Bungee Jumping Without a Cord**

It was a dark and stormy night and Inuyasha was sitting on the floor of the laundry room folding some clothes. First he folded a bloodstained white shirt and a green skirt. Next he folded a long red kimono. After that he folded a white kimono followed by six pairs of socks. He had finally finished folding the first set of clothes. The smell of laundry detergent was in the air. He glanced out of the window. He was six stories up. He was tired of this life. He looked down into the pond below and watched the water ripple as drops of water fell below.

"Hey Inu, you in there?" said Sesshomaru as he knocked on the door.

"Uh, yeah I'm just folding some clothes. Go get Kagome and Shippo and tell them to pick up their clothes," Inu replied.

"Ok, did you finish cleaning my kimono yet? I still can't believe I spilled grape juice on a _white_ kimono!" he chuckled as he said this.

"Yeah, sure," Inu said obviously spaced out. Inu heard Sesshomaru's footsteps fade in with the tapping of the rain against the roof.

Inuyasha was sixteen years old as was his friend Kagome. His older brother, Sesshomaru, was nineteen. Shippo was the youngest, he was only thirteen. They were all trapped in this building. The seventh level belonged to the demons ranging from fifteen to nineteen. The fifth level held demons from ages ten to fourteen. Shippo was on the fifth floor. It was called the Institute. Here is where the dark side of Tokyo keeps poor hopeless souls that know demons exist. Demons and half-demons weren't accepted in Tokyo ever since World War Three when they were first discovered. So they were all forced to stay at the Institute out of the eye of the public. Even some humans were forced to stay at the Institute if they knew that demons existed. The Snitches were humans who kept the Demons in line. They were called Snitches because that's what they did, twenty four seven. The humans that actually liked demons were treated like slaves.

Inu stared longingly out of the window. He knew what he had to do. He shoved the second set of clothes he was working on to the side and cracked open the large glass window. He stood on the ledge and breathed in the aroma of fresh rain. He had nothing to hold on to but the window frame, which was soaked and slippery from the downpour. He closed his eyes and leaned forward.

"Goodbye cruel-,"he started.

"INUYASHA! What the heck are you doing? Get back in here this instant!" Kagome screamed at him.

Inuyasha was startled. He turned around quickly and tried to face Kagome, but his foot slipped off of the window sill. "Kagome," but that was all he had time to say before he began his long decent into the water below. A pair of cold, hard hands grasped a hold of Inu's kimono and pulled him back over the edge of the window.

"What was that about?" said Sesshomaru, a.k.a. the owner of the hands. "What were you thinking you idiot?"

"Inuyasha...," Kagome said. Her eyes looked frightened and she was shivering from the cold wind pouring through the open window.

"What is this?" Miroku said as he walked in on the fiasco. His eyes widened with horror as he realized what was going on. "Don't tell me you were trying to kill yourself! You fool! That isn't going to solve anything! The headmaster would stick a knife down my throat if he found out you were dead!"

"He doesn't care about-"Inu stared to say, but he was cut off.

"Don't even kid yourself! The only reason the headmaster even bothers to keep the rest of us alive is because of you! What were you trying to do, kill us all?" Miroku yelled in frustration. He stared pacing back and forth. He was obviously trying not to show any anger (it wasn't working).

"Calm down you guys," Inu said. "I'm not dead!"

"But you almost…," Kagome couldn't finish her sentence and covered her mouth with a quivering hand. Then she ran out into the hallway.

"Great, now look what you did stupid!" Sesshomaru said as he left the room in pure frustration.

The moon started to peek out from behind the thick, dark rain clouds. Miroku had no words for Inu, he just continued to pace. "Stupid, stupid, stupid," He muttered.

"Look, I'm sorry. I-I don't know what I was thinking!"

"Just, just shut up!" Miroku screamed. "We try as hard as possible to be good in this place, in hopes to stay alive, and you just go and you, you ruin it! Were you even thinking about the consequences? What about Shippo? What about Kagome? What about ME?" He stopped talking. He was out of breath and out of words.

"Just stop yelling at me! It won't do it again," Inu pleaded.

"That's what you said last time when we caught you trying to sneak poison into your red velvet cake! I can't believe you! Don't you understand that the only reason the headmaster even keeps us alive is because of you? I mean sure none of us have ever seen him, but he has connections. He's the most powerful person on the planet!" Miroku said.

"How do you know he isn't some three foot five Japanese nerd with huge glasses and a pocket protector?" Inu roared. "He probably can't even assemble a pack of two year olds to murder a fly! How do you know he has _connections_? How do you know he's powerful? How do you know anything when no one has even seen him before? You said it yourself; we don't even know what he looks like!"

"O stop kidding yourself Inu, you know it and I know it; he could kill us with the snap of a finger!" Miroku stormed out of the laundry room. Before a couple of seconds passed Miroku came back and threw a T-shirt at him. "Hey, can you wash this one too? Put it with the delicates." Then he left for real.

Inuyasha sighed and got back to the laundry. In his heart even he knew that for some reason the headmaster had made it clear that he wanted him and his brother to stay alive. He didn't know exactly why. Was it because he thought they were powerful? Or maybe it was the fact that Inu and Sesshomaru were the two last dog demons on the planet. Whatever the reason, Inu knew that if he died, there would be no chance for the rest of his friends to survive. This was the only fact he knew about the manner.

Just then the laundry room door popped open. It was Shippo, and he was carrying what had to be the laundry load of doom and despair. Inu took one sniff and cringed at the thought of what was to come. Shippo's laundry; it wasn't exactly the highlight of Inuyasha's week.

"Hey, Ship. What's up?" Inu asked still trying to preserve whatever fresh was left in the room.

"Nothing, I just brought in my clothes for a good cleaning!" he replied.

"I see your not giving me any mercy this time."

"What are you talking about?"

"Dude, your clothes reek worse than Kaede's feet!"

Shippo took a sniff of his clothes. He looked unaffected by their stench. "I don't really know what you're talking about Inu. Are you saying my clothes stink, because I don't smell a thing."

"Never mind Ship, just put your clothes in this pile." Inu pointed to the corner farthest away from where he was sitting. Shippo smiled and skipped away. Inu opened the window and leaned out gasping for air.

"Inuyasha you better not be doing what I think your doing!" Sesshomaru warned as he walked into the room.

Inu turned around and replied, "Don't worry. I have a reason this time." He pointed to Shippo's pile of clothes.

Sesshomaru waved one hand in front of his nose and asked, "Whoa, what died?" He started to laugh and soon Inu joined in. "Inu, about today…"Sesshomaru began.

"Don't worry about it, it won't happen again." Inu sighed.

"Yeah right, that's what you said last time when I caught you trying to see how long you could hold your breath underwater." There was a sarcastic tone to his voice.

Inu sighed again, it seemed like he had to sigh a lot these days.


	2. ChitChat

**Chapter two: Chit-Chat**

"Inu, I'm going to try to make one final attempt to understand your stupid, twisted mind. Why did you try to-to…" Sesshomaru had trouble getting the words out. He hesitated and then said, "Why did you try to bungee jump without a cord?" He cleared his throat.

Inu rolled his eyes. "I hate this place Sesshomaru. I just can't take it. I want to get out, but we all know that's impossible."

"No its not, we're trying to work out an escape plan and you know that!"

"Yeah, but let's be honest, we all know that's not going to work."

"Yes it is! We just need better planning! Besides kill-," Sesshomaru couldn't finish his sentence. "Jumping out of windows isn't going to solve anything."

"Oh, don't give me that crap, Sesshomaru. It doesn't matter what happens to me. As long as you're alive no one else will die. The headmaster won't care!"

"Yes he will! His men have made it very clear that we need to stay alive."

"Well until they tell us why, I'm going to try to get out of here."

Sesshomaru put his hands his head in frustration. "Yeah, but you can't go around killing yourself. At least not until we figure out why we could possibly be so important, that if we died there would be no reason for the rest of the demons to go on living."

Inu started folding some more clothes. "Well maybe I don't want to stick around to find out."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Why? Why are you so ignorant? Do you really want countless demons to die because of you?" Sesshomaru's anger was staring to show.

Inu tossed the clothes he was working on to the side. "Can you just leave?" Inu couldn't take any more talking for today.

"No I'm not going to leave! We need to figure out why you're acting so dumb."

"You want to know why I'm acting so _dumb_?" Inu asked. The words were like acid on his tongue. He spat out every word in a cruel tone.

Sesshomaru sighed. He didn't really care for Inu's tone, but he didn't want to make him any angrier than he already was. "Yes, yes I do," he replied coolly and calmly.

"Because we have to stay cramped up in this stupid Institute and do laundry and clean the place from head to toe. We are slaves in this place, and if we step over the line by even an inch or two, we are killed. Everyday demons and half-demons alike are being killed just for something as stupid as forgetting to put salt in the Miso soup! If anyone makes one mistake, it's off with their head just because the government has nothing better to do with them! It's not fair, so why should I bother sticking around just so I can get killed because I couldn't get the stains out of some Snitches uniform. I hate those mortals! They're always snitching on us and getting us in trouble. Boy, I wish I could just wring one of those snot-faced losers' necks." Inu made a strangling motion with his hands.

"O, please, we all hate them, but if we even spit one of them they'd snitch and we'd get killed. It's kind of weird you know, we're way stronger than those mortals, but if we even lay a finger on them…" He trailed off remembering the day a kid named Yuki attacked one of the Snitches. He was trampled and sent off the incinerator to burn. The people at the Institute weren't merciful at all. Sesshomaru shuddered at the thought.

Inuyasha's eyes gleamed, he had an idea. "Well, _normal_ demons can't lay a hand on the Snitches, but _we_ could! We could obliterate them and the headmaster wouldn't be able to kill us. Or at least I don't think he would, if we're that important."

"Oh, please Inu. The headmaster would be furious. Sure he probably wouldn't kill _us_, but they would kill our friends. They'd go after Kagome or maybe Shippo."

Inu frowned, he hadn't thought of that. "Oh, you're right. That thought hadn't crossed my mind."

"Yeah, so don't go doing something you'll regret." Sesshomaru said.

Just then sirens started to roar over the intercom. It was time for dinner; well I don't know if you could call three day old rice porridge dinner. At least not a dinner anyone could choke down without it coming back up to say hi. Only the Snitches got the decent food, and by decent I mean the finest of the sushi, veggies and fruit. The aroma of the fresh food was so strong coming from the nice wooden tables, covered in silk tablecloths where the Snitches ate. The demons had to eat on the floor. The only reason the Snitches and the demons even ate in the same room, was so they could torture the demons with the delicious smell of fine cuisine. If anyone was even a second late, they would go to bed hungry, and sometimes that seemed like the better option.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walked into the cafeteria to find Kagome, Shippo, and Miroku sitting in a corner on the floor eating their "food". They joined them once they got their porridge and a hunk of bread. Once Inu got his food, he immediately threw the porridge in the trash and nibbled on the bread. The cafeteria lady looked at him with a wicked glare. He shot her back a glance that said, "Well maybe if your food didn't taste like the rear of a donkey." He chuckled and joined his friends.

"Hey what's up you guys?" Sesshomaru asked. They all answered in unison with different toned murmurs. It hadn't been that long when Rin came up to their spot on the floor. "Hi guys."

"Hey Rin," Kagome said surprised Rin even managed to get up to the seventh level without getting caught.

"Hey short stuff," Sesshomaru said jokingly. She smiled when he said this.

"Oh, wow Rin, haven't they been feeding you guys down on the fifth level?" Kagome asked. Rin looked very frail. She looked like she couldn't even stand up on her own, and her bones were starting to poke out from her face.

Sesshomaru looked at her sadly. "Rin why aren't you in the fifth level cafeteria? You should be eating!" He had a caring, stern tone with her.

"They were being really mean down there. The Snitches threw my food away, and the lunch lady wouldn't give me anymore." Her voice was so weak.

Sesshomaru's fists clenched. He wanted to make an appointment for the Snitches messing with Rin to meet his fists. "Oh," was all he said. Then he threw his hunk of bread to Rin, not even bothering to offer her the inedible porridge. She nibbled at it gratefully.

Just then Hansou, the lead Snitch of the seventh level, stood up and walked over to Rin. "Hey brat, you shouldn't be on this level," he said bitterly. Shippo hid behind Miroku knowing that if he was caught, he would get in trouble too. He had already been caught sneaking up to the seventh before to see Inu and the rest of his friends.

"Um, I'm sorry. I didn't know I was, um, not supposed to be here," She lied weakly.

"Yeah right you little troublemaker. What are you like five? You know you're not supposed to be up here! I should turn you into the office!"

The office was the worst place in the whole Institution. Sure there were jail cells and torture rooms, but the office was the worst. If you went in there, you would never come back out. Not even the Snitches knew what went on the office. Maybe if they did, they wouldn't turn in so many demons. Sometimes a demon would go in there and you would hear nothing but silence, and sometimes you heard screams followed by loud crashing noises.

Rin's eyes started to get wet and her knees began shaking. "I'm not five. I'm ten and I don't want to go to the office."

"Well of course you don't loser," Hansou said. "Who in their right mind would want to go there? You demons are all alike, all so stupid…"

Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore. This punk needed to stop scaring Rin. "Hey you little snitch, why don't you go play in the street?"

"Hey, shut up demon," Hansou said. "Don't make me write you up for being disrespectful!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry," he said. Hansou smiled with satisfaction. "It's just so easy to make fun of you. I mean, what's not to make fun of?" With this Sesshomaru smiled.

"Shut up demon!" he said.

"Why don't you try and make me you good for nothing, low life, pathetic excuse for mortal!" Sesshomaru was breathing hard.

"That's it demon, you're all out of chances!" Hansou said. He pulled out a citation notebook from his pocket and started to scribble on the page. As he wrote he spoke out loud. "This demon is charged with inferior behavior and failure to abide by the laws. The demon is also charged one count of assault and two counts of disrespecting the law."

"You little creep; you know I didn't do any of that!" Sesshomaru half screamed.

Hansou smirked and said, "Ok, now we need a signature from the accused demon." He started to fish for a pen in his pocket.

"There is no way you're going to get me to sign that lie!" Sesshomaru yelled.

Hansou didn't pay attention to Sesshomaru, he just handed the pad to Rin.

Rin squealed weakly out of fright. "But I didn't do any of that. Please I don't want to get in trouble with anyone." Now she really started to cry.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he realized what was going on. "Hey. I'll sign it ok. She didn't do any of that. Just let me sign it and I'll take all the blame ok creep, uh, I mean Hansou." Sesshomaru didn't want Rin to get in trouble, and plus he knew there was a good chance he wouldn't get in to much trouble. Maybe he'd just get hurt but he could take it, and Rin couldn't.

"No thanks, I really need the culprit's signature." Hansou smiled again and forced the pen into Rin's small hand. "Sign it!" he yelled. When Rin refused to sign it, he shoved the pad closer to her. "Sign it now and maybe I'll tell them not to go so hard on you! SIGN THE PAD NOW YOU LITTLE TROUBLEMAKER!" now Hansou was turning red in the face and yelling at the top of his lungs.

"You better leave her alone jerk!" Sesshomaru was also yelling. They were causing a scene in the cafeteria. People were started to stare at them with their mouths wide open (not exactly a pleasant sight when their mouths are filled with food. Can anyone say See-Food)?

"I'm not going to leave her alone until she signs it." Hansou said. Then he turned to face Rin again. "Now sign it you pathetic, worthless demon. Sign it NOW!"

"Leave her alone Hansou. I think you've made your point so get lost," Miroku said.

"Shut up Miroku," Hansou yelled.

Sesshomaru had just about had enough. He was just about to take a swing at Hansou when the bell rang, telling everyone that if they weren't in their bunks in ten minutes, they'd probably be killed on the spot. Apparently, no one wanted to die today, so as soon as the bell rang, all of the demons sprang for the doors and sprinted to their rooms. The bell broke the tension between Sesshomaru and Hansou and everyone scattered to their rooms before they were caught by the night guards. Well everyone except Inu, he walked sluggishly until Miroku doubled back and dragged him at a faster pace. Rin and Shippo barely made it to their rooms before they could get caught by the guards.

Inu shared a small room with Sesshomaru and Miroku. The demon rooms weren't exactly the kind of rooms you'd find in a five star hotel. They had the accommodations of a negative three star motel. The floor boards were rotten in some places and uneven. If you weren't careful you could trip, dislocate your jaw and get a splinter, all at the same time! Now if that doesn't that sound like fun, I don't know what does! The only form of lighting in the place was a broken lamp with no lamp shade. The lamp sat on a chest of drawers missing two drawers out of the three. Next to the chest of drawers was a bunk bed. It was made out of wood and one of the beds had a short leg post. Not to worry, the Institute's rule book fit almost perfectly under the post to keep the bed even! Next to the bunk bed was a mattress on the floor. (Miroku broke his bed in the process of running away from a rat, don't ask how). The walls were an ugly shade of purple (and the scary thing is they used to be white). None of the demons had windows in their rooms because the Institute didn't want the demons escaping.

"Good night Inu, good night Sesshomaru," Miroku said while yawning.

Sesshomaru replied with a murmur and Inu replied, "I hate this place! Goodnight, if it's even possible to have a good night in this hole."


	3. Plans

**Chapter 3: Plans **

The next day was as gloomy as the first. It was only morning but still raining, and it was very foggy outside. Today was Wednesday, and every first Wednesday of every month, a bunch of guys from different places would come to fill the Snitches' countless vending machines. They were, of course, off limits to the demons. It seemed the Snitches had a vending for everything; snacks, books, hair products, you name it they had it! Well, actually, I'm lying to you. The demons had vending machines too! They had ten on the first floor in impeccable condition, and they were always stocked with the best supplies. The only problem was that floors one through four were strictly for Snitches only and if the demons even attempted to go down there they would be executed, or sent to a torture room in Inu and Sesshomaru's case.

Basically, Snitches could roam anywhere in the Institute that they wanted. Some stay on the first four levels, and some stay on the floors the demons occupied to monitor them. As long as the Snitches kept the demons in line, they were treated like royalty. So the Snitches have the best of the best while the demons live off of practically nothing. I wouldn't be able to stand it!

"I can't stand it!" Inu said when he saw the Snitches nibbling on the snacks they must have gotten from the freshly stocked vending machines. Inu poked at his food with a fork. It jiggled like jell-o, but it was supposed to be some kind of meat.

Kagome gazed dreamingly at a Snitch flipping through this weeks latest fashion magazine. Kagome sighed. That could have been her looking at those beautiful dresses and maybe even buying them to! She wasn't a demon, but because she knew they existed and refused to become a Snitch, she was treated like one. This was the case with some humans at the Institute. If they knew anything about demons they could become a Snitch, or be treated like a demon. Maybe if she became a Snitch she wouldn't have to put up with being treated badly anymore! No! She would never stoop to that level. She would never become one of those low lives. Things could never be that bad! Or could they? The Snitches have always been just a little bit nicer to her than the rest of her friends. Maybe if she was nicer to them they would let her….

"Hello? Hey Kagome, anyone home? Kagome!" Miroku was waving a hand in front of her face now.

"Wha-what?" She said as she blinked her eyes and shook her head.

"We were asking you a question. Would you rather eat this food or be eaten alive by a cannibal?" Shippo asked with a grin on his face.

"Shippo, what are you even doing up here? You know Rin almost got busted for coming up here! You shouldn't be here," Kagome whispered.

"You really think I care what the rules say? I hollowed out the _rulebook_ to hide the candy we stole from the Snitches vending machines last month! I broke two rules at once! Ha!" Shippo started to giggle. He was always trying to act tough around Inu and the guys. "Besides you didn't answer my question; the food or the cannibal?"

Kagome pondered the question for a moment and then said, "Definitely the cannibal."

Everyone at the table laughed. "Hey Ship, is Rin even going to eat breakfast today? " Sesshomaru asked.

"Um, I think she wanted to skip breakfast today," he replied.

"Why would she do that?"

"Well can you blame her? The food down there is worse than the food up here, and that's saying something. I don't think the crap they give us down there is even edible. I came up with a theory…" as soon the words "I came up with a theory" left Shippo's mouth everyone sitting around him sighed. Usually Shippo's theories consisted of either aliens, or some kind of attempt to take over the world through pudding.

"No, no I'm serious this time you guys! I think the Institute is trying to kill us all off," he said.

"Wow Ship, that wasn't as dumb as I thought it would be. But it was still something we ALREADY KNEW," Sesshomaru yelled in frustration.

Shippo frowned. "Hey do you want to hear what I have to say or not?"

"Not really," Sesshomaru said.

"How do you say, I'd rather gouge my own eyes out with this sad excuse for a fork, in Spanish?" Inu said as he held up his plastic fork.

"Shut up Inu!" Shippo said.

"Oh, you're right Ship, if I gouged out my eyes, I could still hear you, how about I jump off a cliff instead?"

"Fine with me," Shippo mumbled.

"What do you want to tell us Shippo?" Kagome asked him. She was starting to lose her patience.

Shippo smiled delighted at the thought that someone wanted to listen to his idea. "I think the Institute is trying to kill us all off by giving us pudding that will make us go suicidal!"

Everyone just rolled their eyes unimpressed.

"Are you done yet Shippo?" Inuyasha asked.

Shippo could tell no one cared for his idea so he just said, "Yeah, sure I guess."

"Okay then, should we get started on our plan for how we are going to get to the vending machines? We have to get all the good stuff before the Snitches do."

"Well I was thinking we should lay low this month. I mean we still have some snacks left over from last time," Miroku said.

"Speak for yourself dude. I'm down to my last pack of chocolate," Shippo protested.

"You're supposed to be conserving you idiot!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Well I try to conserve but Rin keeps stealing all my food," Shippo lied.

Sesshomaru laughed, "Ha, whatever! I can smell the chocolate on your breath right now!"

"I was hungry," was all Shippo said before taking a bite of his breakfast to cover up the smell of the chocolate on his breath. He almost gagged because the food was so gross.

"I think we need to go at night like we did last time," Kagome chimed in.

"Yeah, and we're gonna need to steal a couple of uniforms from the Snitches," Miroku added.

"I can handle that, after all, I'm still on laundry duty," Inuyasha said.

"I think we should do it tonight," Sesshomaru said. "If we want to get the good stuff we have to act fast. The Snitches clean those things out faster than Shippo can put you to sleep telling one of his dumb jokes."

"Hey, leave me out of this creep!" Shippo yelled.

"No, I think Sesshomaru is right. It needs to be tonight. We can get past the night guards easily. We can all meet in the laundry room at 1:00 a.m. to put on the uniforms and then head down to the first floor. I'll leave the door unlocked after I finish my shift."

"How are Rin and I supposed to get up here tonight? You may be good with the night guards and all but I don't think Rin can handle it."

"Whoa, who said Rin is coming with us?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She really wants to come this time Sesshomaru. She practically begged me to try to convince you guys to let her go."

"Well tell her no!"

"But she really wanted to help,"

Inuyasha interrupted the fight, "I think she should come. We could use more hands to carry stuff. She's small; she'll sneak around the night guards easy."

"I still don't think…" Sesshomaru said.

"I think she should come. It could be fun!" Kagome said.

"Yeah, fun until someone's head gets chopped off!" Sesshomaru snapped.

"The only ones who are gonna get their heads chopped off, are the guards if they don't stay the heck out of our way!" Inu said with a smile.


	4. Attempt

**Chapter 4: Attempt**

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Miroku were in the laundry room at 12:55 waiting on the rest of the group to show up.

"What the heck is taking them so long?" Sesshomaru said in an almost panicky tone.

"Relax Sesshomaru, it's only five till one, they've still got time," Miroku said.

Down the hallway there was a faint tapping on the floor and it was getting louder and louder. Now it was pounding. It sounded like two people marching in unison

Miroku started to back up into the corner of the room. "Oh no, they're on us I'm going to die. They're going to kill me. Oh please don't let me die!"

"Shut up!" Inu and Sesshomaru said at the same time.

The footsteps got closer and soon they were right outside of the laundry room door. The handle on the door started to jiggle.

"It can't be anyone we know! They didn't use the secret knock!" Sesshomaru said.

The blood seemed to drain from Miroku's face. He went completely pale. "I've got to hide! They won't kill you guys, just me. Oh, I'm too young. I haven't even found a woman to be the bearer of my future son!" Miroku knew he had seconds left before the door swung open. In an effort to hide he grabbed the nearest garment he could find and attempted to hide under it. This would have been a great idea if you had a blanket or sheet to hide under, but it's pretty stupid when you're trying to hide behind a pair of nasty, foul smelling boxers. When Miroku realized what he was holding he yelled in shock and threw the boxers, and poor unsuspecting Sesshomaru got a mouthful of yesterdays briefs.

"What the-" Sesshomaru started but Inu put a hand over his mouth. Any chance they had of staying hidden was blown.

The door flew open. Standing in the doorway were two small people wearing guard uniforms that seemed to be swallowing them whole!

"Hey guys!" Shippo squeaked. Rin stood behind him waving her hand vigorously.

Inu and Miroku sighed.

"Shut the door!" Sesshomaru ordered. Shippo was about to fling the door shut, causing it to slam, when Sesshomaru yelled at the last second, "QUIETLY!" and Shippo quickly obeyed. He laughed softly and shrugged as if to say, Oops!Sesshomaru shot him back a stern look.

"Okay, now all we need it Ka-" Inu began, just as Kagome tip-toed into the room.

"Hey you guys, I'm here," she whispered. She was carrying several white pillow cases, and some extra Snitch uniforms. "Sango said she couldn't come. As you probably already know, she's still sick from the lunch she ate the other day. I told eating it was like committing suicide, but she kept saying she was hungry. Oh, well. Maybe she'll get better soon. I just hate having to share a room with someone who does nothing but puke."

Miroku's eyes glimmered with a hint of hope. "Maybe I should go up to her room and look after her! I mean if she's sick someone has to take care of her."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Shut up you pervert."

Inu rubbed his hands together in a demonic fashion and said, "Alright, let's get this party started."

Inu, Kagome and Shippo crept down the hallway and took a left.

"Are you sure splitting up was such a good idea?" Shippo asked curiously.

"Ship, close your mouth and don't open it again unless you see something," Inu snapped.

They came to the end of the hallway and found the door labeled "Stairway". They quietly opened it and began their descent down the flight of steps. They would have to keep quiet and hope not to run into any guards.

Sesshomaru and his group had made a right while exiting the laundry room. They would have a similar path to follow, but on the other end of the Institute. This way, if one group was caught by the guards, the other would still have a chance to get to the first floor.

"Miroku, are you shaking?" Sesshomaru whispered. Miroku looked as nervous as ever. His knees were shaking as he walked, and his face was once again turning pale.

"What are you t-talking a-about? I'm f-fine," he said as if his mind were on something else.

"Okay, whatever," Sesshomaru replied.

"Sesshomaru," Rin said alarmed. She pointed to the very end of the hallway. There, stood a guard who looked like he was holding a giant stick.

"Oh, great, just what I need. This just makes my life so much easier!" Sesshomaru said sarcastically. "Okay guys, here's the plan. I'm going to sneak up on the creep and tackle him. You stick close behind me, and when he falls, make a break for the stairway entrance. Okay?"

Miroku and Rin agreed together silently. Slowly, Sesshomaru crept up on the guard.

At the last second the guard turned around. "Hey," the man said confused. His voice was deep and he had very large muscles. "You're not supposed to be here!"

Sesshomaru sighed. "O really," he said mockingly, "I didn't know that. Well, you're not supposed to be here either."

The guard's face contorted once again in confusion. Then in a split second, he took a stab a Sesshomaru with his stick. When the stick touched Sesshomaru it sent a jolt of pain through him.

_Electricity! _Sesshomaru's mind screamed. He got up and dodged another attack. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rin and Miroku making a break for the stairwell. Rin paused before going down the stairs.

"Go, I'll be there in a minute!" Sesshomaru said just as he received another jolt from the stick. This time the jolt was stronger.

"I need backup!" the guard yelled. Within minutes a swarm of new guards came rushing down the hallway. Sesshomaru was outnumbered.

Miroku tugged Rin down the stairs. She unwillingly followed.

"We _have_ to go back for Sesshomaru!" she protested.

"We can't just go back. Do you _want_ to die?" he practically screamed. "Every guard in the whole building is probably up there!"

"He needs help!" she protested. She starting dragging her feet to make it harder for Miroku to pull her, but it wasn't working at all.

"Look I know you want to go back for him but we just can't. We'll get caught!"

"I just don't see why we can't go back and help him,"

"Oh, I can give you a couple of good reasons; (a) we'll get our butts kicked, (b) we'll get our butts kicked and (c) we'll get our butts kicked!"

Finally Miroku and Rin made it to the first level. They blended in quietly with the shadows all around them. As Miroku waited for Inu to arrive he started getting butterflies in his stomach. Was it such a good idea to leave Sesshomaru alone up there? Was he okay? Miroku's thoughts were quickly interrupted as Inu and his group came running onto the first level.

"Are you guys okay? Wait, where is Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked. With one look at Miroku Inu understood what had happened. He couldn't lose focus. He needed to finish what he started. Sesshomaru would be fine. After so much planning they couldn't just abandon their plans. Sesshomaru wouldn't want them to.

"Ok you guys lets get this over with and fast," Inuyasha said.

Rin's eyes started to water. "Are we just going to leave him up there?"

Inu blocked out all of his emotions and let out sigh. "Yep,"

Kagome also looked shocked and looked into Inu's eyes. She saw nothing. How could he not want to help his brother? Inu's eyes hardened and she knew the subject was closed. She quickly started distributing the pillow cases. "Ok everyone, start filling 'em up."

Everyone grabbed a bag and started stuffing them with food, magazines and everything else the vending machines had in stock. They had to be careful not to take to much. They didn't want it to be obvious that someone had raided the machines. Once the bags were filled Inu nodded and they split up into two groups again.

Inu stopped in his tracks halfway down the hallway.

_Dang! The groups aren't even anymore. Miroku and Rin can't go back by themselves._

With one glance at Kagome he could tell she was thinking the same thing. With a glance at Shippo, he knew the only thing Shippo had on his mind was, "When am I gonna get to start pigging out?"

Inu led his group back to Miroku and Rin. "You guys come with us. We don't know if the route you took cleared out yet. Plus with a bigger group, if we run into any guards, we have a good chance of winning in a fight."

They started back up the stairs with caution. It seemed pretty quite in the hallway. Inu would work his way up to the fifth floor and drop Rin and Shippo off at their dorms. Then he would go to the sixth floor and drop off the pillow cases in the laundry room for the night. After that, the Inu, Kagome and Miroku would continue to the seventh floor and they would be home free! They always left the pillow cases stuffed with the "goods" in the laundry room on the night of the scam. This way, the pillow cases would blend in among the many piles of laundry and no one would no the difference. Smart huh?

Rin started rubbing her nose. She was still pretty upset about leaving Sesshomaru alone with the guards. Would he be ok? She sighed as the group approached the fifth floor.

"Ok, this is where you guys get off. Hand you pillow case over to me and the rest of us will keep going," said Inu as he held his hands out waiting for the bags. Rin and Shippo quickly handed them over and then scurried to their dorms.

"Let's hurry and drop this stuff off you guys," Miroku said as they left the fifth floor and quickly hurried to the sixth.

No one had spotted any guards. It's like they had all disappeared after they captured Sesshomaru. How strange…

Kagome opened the door to the laundry room and everyone quickly shoved the pillow cases into a corner closest to the washing machine.

"Yes, we did it and no on died! We did it! We did it," Miroku chanted.

"Miroku?" asked Inu

"What?"

"Shut up!"

Miroku sighed and said, "Fine shoot me for trying to celebrate that we actually accomplished our mission without anyone getting hurt, oh wait, um…" Just then Miroku realized that he had totally forgotten about Sesshomaru. They didn't even know what had happened to him. How much trouble had he gotten into? Now they would have to go back to their dorm and Sesshomaru wouldn't be there. Miroku silently wondered how Inu was taking this whole crisis.

"Ok, are we done stashing this stuff?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah we're done. You can head for your dorm. Miroku and I are just going to stay here for a couple of minutes and make sure everything is cool," Inu replied.

"I think you should just go to your dorm now," Kagome said.

"Whatever Kagome, can you hurry up and get to your dorm?"

"O, okay sure thing. But promise me you guys are only going to be down here for a couple of minutes."

"We promise," Miroku volunteered.

"Inu," Kagome said. She needed to hear him say the words. Inu was capable of doing stupid things on whims.

"I swear, Kagome you're like my mother," Inu said. He saw Kagome's patience was wearing thin and he sighed. He quickly put his hand behind his back and crossed his fingers. "I promise. Now get to your dorm!"

Kagome smiled with satisfaction. "Goodnight Miroku. Goodnight Inu," and with that Kagome silently slithered out of the laundry room, up the stairs, and into her dorm.

"Ok, let's go," Inu said suspiciously.

"Yeah, I'm so tired. I can't wait to go to sleep." Miroku said while yawning.

"Well you're going to have to wait a little longer."

"What are you talking about?"

"We're going to save my brother. Now let's go."

"What?"

"You didn't think I would just leave him did you? Now let's go find him."

"I am not going anywhere except back to our dorm."

Inu was done playing "nice guy". He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. His eyes turned to fire.

With one look at Inu, Miroku gave in. "Fine, we'll go find him. But you owe me! I'm thinking, you give me half of whatever you scored tonight. Ok?"

"You suck at making deals," said Inu.

"Is that a yes?" Miroku asked hopefully. Maybe Inu would give in.

Inu chuckled. "Hmm, ask me again in about a million years."

Miroku sighed. "Can we just get this over with?"

"O, well if you insist!" Inu said happily knowing he had just tricked Miroku. Then he opened the door and watched as Miroku stepped through.

"Wait, what just happened here?" Miroku thought to himself confused.


	5. Saving Sesshomaru

**Chapter 5: Saving Sesshomaru**

"Do you even know where they took him?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah I have an idea." Inu replied. Inu knew that they must have taken Sesshomaru to one of the jail cells in the basement. They wouldn't have sent him to the office. Well at least not yet. If they could just get down to the basement, they could break Sesshomaru out and everything would be fine. But of course Inu wasn't going to tell Miroku that! He didn't want to freak him out. Well, at least not yet.

Once again they headed down the stairs on the lookout for any guards. Inu seriously doubted they would run into any though. They were probably all in the office reporting what happened to the headmaster. This bought Inu and Miroku some time.

"Why are we coming back down here?" Miroku asked.

"You'll see soon enough just follow me and keep quite!" Inu whispered.

Going down the stairs was breeze! There were no guards anywhere! This was going to be a piece of red velvet cake!

They quickly descended the stairs and made it to the entrance of the basement. It was almost pitch black down here, but this would be good for blending in and hiding from guards.

If Miroku had boots on, trust me, he'd be quaking in them! He was barely breathing and was pale as vanilla ice cream.

"You ok dude?" Inu asked.

"Um, yeah I'm, um, fine," he replied weakly.

"Well you know once we open his door we're probably going to seek a swarm of guards, right?" Inu said quietly.

"Uh huh," Miroku was almost inaudible.

Inu rolled his eyes. Clearly this guy was about as scared as a five year in a haunted house. Inu just rolled his eyes and said, "Do you want to wait out here?"

"Heck no! I'm going with you!" Miroku said.

"Ok, suit yourself," Inu said. "Make sure you stay behind me and stay low!"

As Inu opened the door he wondered why it wasn't locked. "Gosh," he thought, "security around here sucks!"

Inu was about to eat those words because as soon as he opened the door all the way, a guard was standing right in the doorway!

Without thinking, Inu quickly threw a punch.

"Ya-owwww!" his brain screamed. It was like he just punched straight thought thirty pounds of asphalt! And the worst part was the guard didn't even look hurt.

No wait, I'm lying, that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was when another guard (these guys must have been on Steroids) came out of nowhere, ready to back his pal up.

Thankfully, Inu had quick hands and he swiped the first guard's key. He quickly threw it to Miroku just as he received a punch to the face.

Miroku grabbed the keys and took off running to find Sesshomaru's cell. He hoped Inu would be alright. The jail cells seemed to be never ending. Where was Sesshomaru?

"Sess!" he called. "Sess, where the heck are you?"

"I'm over here," called a voice.

Miroku followed the direction of the voice. He finally found the owner of the voice but it wasn't Sesshomaru's. It was a man! He was really fat and, whoa! Was he wearing a dress? Freaky! Miroku's eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"You are _not _Sesshomaru!" he squeaked. He quickly walked away from the cell and continued his search. "Sesshomaru!" he called. "Where are you dude?"

Miroku could faintly hear the man in the dress calling out back to him, "I told you I'm over here!"

"Shut up!" Miroku screamed at the man. Then he realized screaming might not have been the best idea. A guard came rushing down the hallway towards Miroku!

"Miroku! Miroku!" Sesshomaru was in the cell right next to where Miroku was standing. "Dude I'm right here let me out!"

Miroku quickly unlocked the cell just in time for Sesshomaru to run out and attack the oncoming guard.

_Bam!_ Sesshomaru punched him right in the face. That had to hurt! The guard fell to the floor.

"I'm so glad we found you Sess!" Miroku said as he hugged him.

"What the heck? Get the heck off me you perv!"

"What, wait no it's not like that! I'm just glad you ok," Miroku said feeling embarrassed. His face turned red. "Oh crap! I forgot about Inu! Come on!" Miroku said as he led Sesshomaru back down the hall. They found Inu lying on the ground with three guards pummeling him.

"Hey! Over here!" Sesshomaru called. The guards had murder in their eyes and quickly turned to Sesshomaru and Miroku.

"No, not over here," Miroku whined.

Two of the guards came rushing toward Sesshomaru, but he was ready for them. He punched one directly in the stomach and the bicycle-kicked the other. The third guard started towards Miroku.

"Come here punk," said the guard. He swung his fist at Miroku and he dodged it.

"Hey it that your sister?" Miroku said pointing into the jail cell with the fat cross-dresser man.

The guard's face turned scarlet when he looked into the cell. That was all the time Miroku needed to kick him in the place you really don't want to be kicked (if you're a guy that is). The guard doubled over in pain, and then Miroku kicked him in the face and the guard toppled onto the floor. The three guards lay twitching on the ground. Sesshomaru picked up Inu. He was hurt really bad. He had a cut gushing blood on his forehead and bruises already forming on his arms.

"Let's get out of here!" Sess yelled as he ran for the door.

Miroku felt all the fear wash away from him. He leaned over one of the crumpled guards on the floor. He took a step forward and yelled, "Now what sucka?"

Then the body twitched and Miroku jumped back. "Ah! Don't kill me!" Then Miroku took off after Sesshomaru.

They ran up to the seventh level as fast as they could. Sesshomaru was still carrying Inu's limp body. They burst into their dorm and Miroku quickly pushed the pathetic excuse for a chest of drawers against the door. "Are we safe?" he asked while panting.

"Yeah, I think so," Sesshomaru replied. He was bandaging up Inu and cleaning his cuts.

Miroku hovered over Inu's unconscious body. "Is he gonna be ok?" he asked.

Inu opened his eyes a bit. "I'm fine. Just put me on my bed."

"Phew! We were worried about you Inu! I'm glad you're ok. Sesshomaru even fixed you up."

Inu murmured something like, "Why didn't you just let me die?" and then went back to sleep.

Miroku and Sesshomaru exchanged glances and shrugged.

Sesshomaru laughed. "You've got to translate that. That's Inu-nese for 'Thank you very much'".

Miroku laughed then plopped down on his mattress and closed his eyes. "I'm glad you're ok too Sess." Miroku whispered.

Sesshomaru tried to hide his embarrassment and said, "Whatever, go to sleep moron."

Miroku chuckled as he thought to himself, "That's Sesshomaru-nese for 'Thanks for saving my butt'".


	6. Awkward!

**Chapter 6: Awkward!**

The following morning Inu woke up in pain and very sore. All he could do was lay in bed. When he tried to move a shock of pain radiated throughout his body. "Oww!" he said trying to muffle his scream. He didn't do a very good job and Sesshomaru woke up.

"Are you ok?" Sesshomaru asked. He jumped down from the top bunk and looked at Inu. He was obviously in pain.

"I'm fine," Inu replied

"You don't look fine. Do you need something? Some water, maybe another band-aid?"

"Look I said I'm fine so leave me the heck alone!"

Sesshomaru chuckled. He poked Inuyasha and he cried out in pain.

"Owwwwww! What the heck was that for?" Inu yelled.

Miroku awoke with a start when he heard the shriek. "Huh?" was all he said.

"It's just my way of proving that you're not fine!" Sesshomaru said smiling and Inu. "Look you just stay in the dorm today and I'll take over your chores ok? We can't let people see you're in this much pain otherwise they'll get suspicious."

"Um, Sess, aren't you forgetting that the guards might find it suspicious that you're free all of a sudden?"

"Oh, I kind of forgot about that." Sesshomaru said in surprise. He had totally forgotten that people would be looking for him now. What was he supposed to do? Sure it was dark last night, but does that mean they guards hadn't seen his face? He would have to stay hidden. It probably wouldn't be that long though. People were getting caught by the guards all the time. It was only a matter of time before they forgot about him altogether. But still, he would have to stay out of sight for a while.

"Well it looks like you to are going to be spending the day together then, since neither of you can leave this room." Miroku said with a chuckle.

"Shut up!" Inu and Sesshomaru said in unison.

"Ha well whatever. I'm going to breakfast. Maybe we'll have something edible today! Oh who am I kidding, the lunch ladies idea of edible is yesterday's stale bread covered in last weeks slop. See you guys later! Oh, and try not to kill each other while I'm gone okay?" Miroku said as he left the room laughing.

"So…" Inu said trying to be conversational. _Oh great, what the heck am I supposed to talk to him about,_ Inu thought to himself.

"Yup…" Sesshomaru said. _This is going to get awkward fast, _thought Sesshomaru.

"Jeez, I'm glad I'm not still lying on the floor of the basement bleeding and getting the crap beat out of me by guards," said Inu. **Translation:** _Thanks for saving my butt._

"Yeah that would suck," Sesshomaru said. **Translation:** _You're welcome._

"Yep…" Inu said. **Translation: **_Aren't you gonna thank me for saving you?_

"I'm glad I'm not stuck in that smelly, dark basement cell anymore," Sesshomaru replied. **Translation: **_Oh, thanks for getting me out of that rat hole._

"How many of those freaks did you have to teach a lesson?" Inu asked. **Translation: **_How many guards did you have to fight?_

"I'd say about twenty of them," Sesshomaru said proudly. **Translation: **_3_

"Oh…" Inu said trying not to laugh. **Translation:** _That's it? Ha!_

"They were an easy fight. Miroku even fought one of them and took him out!" Sesshomaru bragged. **Translation: **_I was a piece of red velvet cake!_

"What? Rewind!" Inu yelled. **Translation: **_WHAT! Did you just say that Miroku actually fought one of the guards! HA! You should have seen his face when we were coming to get you! He looked as scared as a lobster going to eat at red lobster!_

With that, Inu and Sesshomaru started laughing, which was a mistake. As soon as Inu laughed he felt a pain in his side, and when he tried to clutch his stomach, it made the pain hurt worse. It felt like a high speed train had just collided into his side. He yelled out in pain.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong!" Sesshomaru said with worry in his eyes.

"Ah, I don't know it feels like a just broke something. Ow!" Inu was fighting hard trying to hold back tears. He would never let anyone see him cry.

Sesshomaru started rummaging around the room trying to find some kind of cloth to wrap around Inu's stomach to bandage it. It looked like a tornado had just ripped through the room.

"Dang it!" he said in frustration. "I can't find any bandages!"

Inu cried out in pain again. He could barely move so he couldn't help himself. When Sesshomaru saw Inu in pain he gave up looking for the bandages.

"Well I guess I'll just have to improvise," he said while ripping off his shirt and tearing it in long strips to be used for bandages. "Okay now how do I get this around you? Dang it! I can't work from this angle."

"Hurry up!" Inu hissed. Then pain was becoming unbearable.

"I'm trying to!" Sesshomaru yelled as he climbed on the bed and positioned himself over Inu. Now he was at the right angle to rap the bandage around Inu.

"What the heck are you doing? Get off me!" Inu said. The pain was getting slightly worse.

"I'm trying to help you now shut up!" Sesshomaru said while wrapping the bandage around Inu's side.

"Ow that hurts!" Inu yelled.

"Shut up I'm working here! Sesshomaru hissed.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Inu complained.

"Shut the heck up. Dang it the bandage isn't long enough." said Sesshomaru.

Just then Shippo opened the door. _What the-,_ he thought. Shippo had come up to see how Inu was doing. He had heard all about what had happened to Inu from Miroku at breakfast. He saw the room was a complete mess. He also saw Sesshomaru on top of Inu with his shirt off! He stared with his eyes bulging out of their socket and mouth open wide. He was truly getting the wrong idea.

Sesshomaru continued to struggle with the bandage. "Dang it! It's not long enough! It won't fit!" he yelled in frustration.

"Ow! Get the heck off me! This isn't working! OWWW!" Inu screamed.

"I'm only trying to help you with the pain so shut up! Wait I think if I just stretch it out. Umm. Here we go!" Sesshomaru had finally wrapped the bandage around Inu's side.

"Hey you got it to work! The pain is going away to! Thanks man!"

"No problem."

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON IN HERE!?" Shippo screamed at the top of his lungs.

Inu and Sesshomaru looked to the side and found Shippo staring at them with the weirdest look on his face. He seemed grossed out. Once the realized what was going on Inu and Sesshomaru looked at each other.

"Wait! Ship, dude, this isn't what it looks like!" Inu tried to explain.

"No! It's not what you think. I was helping him!" Sesshomaru said jumping off of Inu's bed. He started towards Shippo in hopes to explain the situation.

"Get the heck away from me! Oh, my eyes! I'm scared for life! I think my breakfast is about to come back up to say hi! I'm going to be sick! This is so wrong!" Shippo screamed.

Shippo was about to run away when Sesshomaru grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the open door.

"Just let us explain!" Sesshomaru pleaded.

"Fine but this better be good! I'm gonna hurl!" Shippo said.

"Okay, so Inu started laughing and then his side started hurting really bad. I ran around the room trying to find a bandage." Sesshomaru said.

"Which is why the room is such a mess," Inu interjected.

"And when I couldn't find any bandages I decided to use my shirt," Sesshomaru continued to explain. "So I took my shirt off but couldn't wrap it around Inu so I had to get on the bed like this," Sesshomaru got on the bed re-enacting the scene.

Shippo leaned in closer to understand what had happened. "O I think I get it!" he said.

Just then, Kagome appeared in the doorway with Sango. "Look who's feeling all better," she started to say but stopped when she saw what was going on. Sango's jaw dropped. They both stood in horror.

Sesshomaru and the guys didn't even notice the girls in the doorway. He and Inu were to busy explaining and Shippo was to busy listening.

Sesshomaru shifted on the bed causing it to move.

"Ow! That hurts! Oh my god! Did you really have to get on the bed for this?"

"Sorry, but I wanted to show Shippo exactly what was going on," said Sesshomaru trying not to move anymore. "You see Shippo, so when it didn't fit I had to stretch it out and make it longer and then it fit. Look you see how it fits perfectly around him now!

"Oh it get it!" Shippo said. He was no longer grossed out now that he knew what was going on.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" Kagome and Sango screamed at the same time.

The three guys looked over at the Kagome and Sango.

Sesshomaru started freaking out and jumped off the bed. He accidentally hit Inu's side and landed on Shippo. Inu started screaming his head off, and Shippo started yelling for Sesshomaru to get off of him.

"Hey guys what's going…," Miroku said as he walking in on all of the drama. Everyone was screaming. "WHAT THE %#$ ARE YOU DOING TO SHIPPO!" He yelled.

"No, I can explain! Just let me explain!" Sesshomaru yelled. But all that came out was, "It wouldn't fit so we had to make it longer!"

Inu was to bus yelling from the pain to say anything except, "Oh, the pain!" and "It hurts, oh, it hurts!"

Shippo thought he was helping by saying, "I saw the whole thing!"

When all Inu, Sesshomaru and Shippo all tried to explain at once the only thing that came out was:

"It wouldn't fit so we had to make it longer!" said Sesshomaru.

"Oh the pain! It hurts o, it hurts!" said Inu.

"I saw the whole thing!" said Shippo.

Obviously this mixed up explanation didn't go over very well. Sango tried to scratch her eyes out and Kagome could do nothing but scream. Miroku just passed out.

"JUST LET US EXPLAIN!" Inu, Sesshomaru, and Shippo screamed.

**Thanks for reading! I really appreciate all reviews! It's what keeps me writing. So let me know what you think!**


	7. Trouble

**Chapter 7 Trouble **

"I'm so bored," Sesshomaru said as he bounced a rubber ball against the wall of his dorm.

"I don't think it's possible for me to be any more bored," Inu said. Inu and Sesshomaru had spent the whole day together and they were, as you can tell, bored. The others were eating dinner in the cafeteria.

"What do you want to do?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know what do you want to do?" Inu asked.

"I don't know what do you want to do?" Sesshomaru asked.

This endless questioning went on for thirty minutes until Sesshomaru finally said, "I want to get the heck out of here! Isn't there somewhere we can go?"

"Well as soon as I'm better, I'm getting out of here. Who knows how long you're gonna have to hide in this room," said Inu who really didn't make matters any better.

_Knock! Knock! _"

"Hey Inu can you get that?" Sesshomaru said jokingly.

"Aw, shut the heck up you know I can barely move" Inu replied.

Sesshomaru got up and opened the door. It was a Snitch! Within seconds he had slammed the door shut.

"Hey, what's the big idea? Let me in. Don't make me report this!" said the Snitch.

"What was that all about Sess? Let him in before he gets us in some kind of trouble." screamed Inu.

"You idiot, he's probably looking for _me_. I can't let him in! You'll have to!" said Sesshomaru starting to panic.

"You're kidding right? How many times do I have to say this? I can't move!" Inu complained.

"You got to the count of five to open this door! 1…2….3….," yelled the Snitch.

"Well you're gonna have to!" and with that, Sesshomaru picked Inu up and stood him up in front of the door. Inu winced from the pain of moving. Then Sesshomaru shoved himself under the bunk bed and hid. Inu opened the door just in time.

The Snitch was very irritated. "What took you so long demon?"

Inu quickly thought up an excuse. "I was, um, putting on clothes."

The Snitch's eyes widened and then he looked confused. "Ok, whatever. I'm looking for a demon. I believe his name is Sesshomaru. Have you seen him?" Snitches may be good at getting people in trouble, but let's face it. Their as stupid as stupid comes. I mean, if you look up the word stupid, you'll find a Snitch's picture in the description.

"No, I can't say I do," Inu lied.

"Well aren't you his brother? Aren't you Inuyasha?" the Snitch inquired.

"No," Inu lied again.

"Don't think I don't know who you are! You are Inuyasha and Sesshomaru is your brother. This paper says he's also your roommate." The Snitch was glancing down at a notebook which he held in his arms.

Inuyasha's fingers itched to slap this Snitch across his face but he didn't want to get in a fight the way he was feeling. "I was just kidding. Yes he's my brother, but we don't get along at all! I hate his guts with a fiery passion and I couldn't care less about what happens to him." Inu felt like this was a convincing lie.

The Snitch looked at Inuyasha questionably. "Move aside so I can search the room demon," ordered the Snitch.

Inuyasha, with much difficulty, moved aside. The Snitch walked around and gave the room a good sweep of the eye. (There wasn't much furniture so he didn't have to look very hard).

"Oh no he's going to find me! There's only two hiding place in this entire frickin room!" Sesshomaru thought. The Snitch went over to the bed where Sesshomaru was hiding. He stuck his head under the bed and met eyes with Sesshomaru.

"Um, hi how's it going?" Sess said knowing he'd been caught.

The Snitch smiled evilly. "Jackpot!" he whispered. "Red alert! Red alert! Snitches get in here NOW!" he called.

"Aw crap! Oh, well you made me do this man!" Sesshomaru said as he dashed out from under the bed and punched the Snitch right in the nose.

"Ouch! I felt that one from all the way over here!" Inu said while laughing.

"OWW!" cried the Snitch in pain. "You idiot! You're going to pay for that!" said the Snitch as he attempted to punch Sess. Notice how I said attempted, because the Snitch couldn't punch worth crap!"

Sesshomaru grabbed the Snitches fist and used it to punch him in the face. "Inu look! I can make him hit himself! Ha ha!"

"Sesshomaru stop fooling around and just knock him out or something!" Inu said.

The Snitches eyes widened in horror at the thought of being knocked out. "HELP!" he screamed. And with that the room was instantly flooded with Snitches.

"Aw great!" Inu muttered just before he was punched in the gut. "AHHHHHHH!" he screamed. Normally getting hit by a human wouldn't affect him at all, but he was so badly bruised! "Sesshomaru!" he cried as he fell to the floor and began to be kicked."

"I'm a little busy Inu!" Sesshomaru said punching out Snitches left and right. "I'll kill all of you if you don't leave me the heck alone!" Sess shouted.

Inu couldn't take the pain anymore. There must have been five Snitches kicking him. "AHHH! THAT'S IT! YOU ALL DIE **TODAY**!" Inu said as he fought off the pain and crushed two of the Snitches heads into one another. He was breathing heavy and was fueled on his adrenaline. He snapped the ankle of another Snitch and left him to twitch on the floor. He then bit into the arm of another Snitch. There was only one Snitch left. All Inu had to do was stare him down, and he passed out. Then Inu kicked him. Sesshomaru had been fighting hard too. He left a pile of unconscious Snitches lying on the floor. Then the sirens started to wail.

"Holy crap we got to get out of here! We're practically criminals!" Inu yelled barely able to move again. He took one step trying to run away and almost fell over.

Now the sirens were getting even louder.

Sesshomaru looked around and found no escape. "Let's get the heck out of here NOW!" Sess ran for the door but stopped when he saw Inu wasn't following him. "Hurry up!" he hissed. Sesshomaru sighed and threw Inu over his shoulder as he ran out of the room. "Come on you big baby"

"Put me down!" Inu complained. "I can walk on my own!"

"Oh shut up! You can't even lift up your arm to feed yourself!" Sesshomaru snapped.

"Where the heck are you taking me?"

"How should I know? I'm just trying not to get my head chopped off!"

"We need to hide! We can't run around in the halls like idiots!"

"_Excuse me! We_ can't run! _We_ can't do anything because one of us is about as useful as a box of dust!"

"Oh really? Would a box of _dust_ tell you to hide in the supply closet on the sixth floor? It's the only frick'in place in this joint that doesn't have Snitches every frickin way you look!"

Without saying a word Sesshomaru sprinted down the hallway and down a flight of steps. He then quickly ran to the door labeled supply closet. But guess what? The door was locked!

"Aw crap! It's locked." Sess said as he jiggled the handle.

"Just break it in!" Inu said. "Someone is coming down the stairs! I hear them!"

Sess panicked and kicked the door in. Then he threw Inu into the closet and ran in after him. He shut the door quickly and quietly. Inu started to moan in pain from being thrown onto the floor.

"Shut the heck up!" Sess screamed in a whisper.

"Bite me!" Inu said. Which was a big mistake, because Sess actually bit him fangs and all. Before Inu could make a squeak, Sess covered his mouth because someone was walking down the hallway.

The lights in the hallway all turned off. All of a sudden the footsteps started to get louder, and then they stopped. The door cracked open, and a beam of light shone into the room blinding Inu and Sess. The light was so bright and intense that they couldn't see who was on the other side of it. A faint cry was let out by the person carrying the flashlight and then it fell to the floor. The footsteps faded as the person ran down the hallway.

"Who the heck was that?" Inu asked confused.

"I…have…no…idea" Sesshomaru said barely able to talk.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Leave a review and tell me how I'm doing! Hope you liked it! :)**


	8. Traitor

**Chapter 8 Traitor**

"So when do you think it will be safe to leave this place?" Inu asked. It had been three days since the "incident" and Inu and Sess were still hiding out.

"I have no idea. To be honest I don't think they will ever stop looking for us. We need to get out of this place." Sess said with a sigh.

"Yeah, this closet is a real dump." Inu said.

"No you idiot, when I said 'get out of this place', I meant out of the Institute!" Sess said impatiently.

"Oh, well it's not my fault if I can't understand what you say!" Inu argued. Inu stood up and found a spot on the floor farther away from Sess. Yes, he stood up! He could actually move again! "Hey Sess," Inu said while looking around at the room. "Don't you think this place has potential to be our new permanent dorm? Well actually it's more like a hideout, but whatever…" Inu said started to talk more to him self than Sess.

For a supply closet, the room was actually kind of big. There were shelves on the two side walls of the room. The other two walls were bare. There were buckets, mops and towels all over the floor. All the shelves were covered with cleaning supplies. In the back corner of the room there was a ratty old couch. There were even two tables scattered towards the front of the room.

Sesshomaru quickly scanned the room. He had a look of approval on his face. "I think that's the smartest idea you've had all day Inu."

Together Inu and Sess spent the rest of the day cleaning the room and repairing furniture using some tools and a box of steel nails. And you have Inu to thank for the nails! He accidentally "found" them by steeping on the whole box. (OUCH!)

By the time they were done it was probably around 2 o'clock in the morning. They made some chairs by using some of the wood from the shelves and pushed the two tables together to make a seating area. They also made beds! Now all they needed were some mattresses…They even got the place practically spotless using all of the cleaning supplies. They used a large plank of wood to use as a lock for the door. Sess used every bit of strength he had to make it impossible to open the door from the outside. (Well, maybe if someone drove a tank through the door it would open. MAYBE.) Finally they had a safe house!

For a second the whole room seemed to shake, and there was this horrible noise! It sounded like a bunch of tigers were being thrown into a wood chipper!

"What the heck was that noise?" Sess asked utterly confused and freaked out.

Inu had a guilty look on his face. "Uh, sorry I think it was my stomach" he said with a smile.

Sess looked annoyed.

"Well sorry! I haven't eaten in three freak'in days!" Inu said defensively. Then all of a sudden Inu's eyes lit up. "Sess!" He almost screamed.

"What?" Sess asked starting to get impatient with Inu.

"Okay, well I'm hungry and I know you're hungry too. Why don't we just go next door and the food we stole from the Snitches vending machines! It's still all got to be there! We never went back to get it! Plus it's like two feet away so I don't think we're getting caught anytime soon!"

"Since when did you become smart enough to think up all these goods ideas?" Sess said. Coming from him, that was a compliment.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, look you stay here and I'll go next door to get the food!" Inu said while standing up. "Just make sure you open to door for me" said Inu as he lifted to wooden latch off of the door.

"Uh, I really don't think we take that chance" Sess said, but Inu was already out of the door.

He quickly and quietly went into the laundry room but what he saw was shocking.

"Kagome!" he yelled.

She was on laundry duty now. "Inuyasha! What the heck are you doing here?"

"Well, me and Sess have been hiding out and we needed some food. So I figured we could get the food we stole from the Snitch's vending machines awhile back." Inu started looking around for the food. "Hmm, that's funny I thought I left it right here." He said confused.

Kagome started looking around the room guiltily. "Yeah you did leave it right there. But I-" she couldn't continue.

Now Inu was looking at her trying to understand what she talking about.

"I did something kind of bad Inu," she started.

"Ha, yeah right nothing could be worse than what me and Sess did!" said Inu while laughing. But he stopped when he noticed Kagome's hair. It looked freshly cut and was she wearing makeup!? Where the heck would she have gotten that from? She was even wearing new clothes! The only way she would have gotten all of this stuff would be if she had become…a Snitch!

Kagome knew Inu had realized what was going on. "I'm sorry Inu. I just couldn't take it anymore. You should see all the stuff I get now! Clothes, books, anything I want! And all I have to do is keep a lookout for demons breaking the rules!" she said while smiling.

"What are you talking about? Is this a joke? It's a joke right? You wouldn't really give in and become a Snitch, would you?" Inu said in disbelief.

"I already did, and it looks like…It looks like I'm going to half to report you and Sess." It was amazing. She said all of this and showed no emotion on her face at all! It was like she had forgotten all of the times they'd spent together. It was like she wasn't even his friend anymore!

"Well you can take me away, but you'll never find Sess." Inu said getting angry.

"Yeah right, I already know where your little pathetic excuse for a hideout is. I mean come on! It's right next door you idiot!"

"How did you know…" Inu began. Now he understood exactly what was going on. That night when Inu and Sess were hiding from the Snitches and someone had shone the flashlight right in their faces…it must have been Kagome! But why hadn't she reported them yet? It had been three days!

"Are you just now putting the pieces together? Yeah, that was me with the flashlight. I was even going to forget I even saw you too hiding there, but you just had to be an idiot and run into me!" She explained.

"But Kagome why would you…?" Inu started, but he couldn't finish. He still couldn't believe Kagome had crossed over. She was being so ruthless! This was all so hard to take in!

"Look let's just get this over with and fast. As soon as I push this button a swarm of guards will come to take you away. And then I'll send them after you stupid brother. Can you imagine all the bonuses I'm going to get for being the Snitch to capture you two!? Wow I might get my own room!" she said to herself.

"Shut up! You're actually going to turn two of your best friends into the Office just so you can get a BIGGER ROOM?!" Inu screamed in disbelief.

"Ok I think this conversation is pretty much over Inu. I guess I'll just push the button now." Her hand was wrapped tightly around the remote control and her thumb inched closer and closer to the big green button with every passing second.

"Wait!" Inu screamed.

Kagome froze immediately.

"Aren't you going to at least tell me how the others are doing?"

"Well I had to report one of them for breaking the rules." She said

Inu's eyes bulged out of their sockets. "WHAT?! Who?"

"Um, well it was Rin. She knows she's not supposed to come up to our floor anymore, but she did anyway one day for lunch. And being the noble Snitch that I am, I had to turn her in! What do you care anyway? I mean they were going to send her to the office, but I spared her some punishment."

"The Office! You…you did that to poor Rin! You're Bit-"

"Ahem!" she interrupted. "You didn't let me finish! She didn't have to go to the Office because I spared her! She's my new personal servant now! Although I did make it clear that if she slips up once, then she'll be severely punished! So do you know everything you need to know now?" She was lightly tapping her thumb on the green button.

Inu had to think fast! He couldn't let Kagome press that button! "Yeah uh, I do have one question… What the heck is that behind you?"

Kagome's head spun around to see behind her. As she did this Inu jumped her and knocked the remote control right out of her hand.

"Hey get the heck off of me demon!" she yelled.

"Ok you made me do this!" Inu said as he hit her over the head and knocked her out. He then quickly swung open the laundry room door and ran to the entrance of his hideout. He knocked three times and then Sesshomaru let him in.

"What the heck! Is that Kagome? What did you do to her? You killed her didn't you? Crap, now we're murderers too!" Sess panicked.

"No we are not murderers! And I didn't kill her. Well at least I don't think I did!" Inu said.

"WHAAAAAT?!" Sess screamed.

"She's just unconscious!" Inu said quickly. He put her to lay down on his bed. Then he hid the remote control under a floorboard so that there would be no way for Kagome to communicate with the Snitches. Then he quickly explained everything to Sess.

"She made Rin do WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!??!???!????!??!?!?!?!?!" Sess screamed!

[Sess's following reactions have been censored due to explicit behavior! Hmmm…Ah, what the heck I'll tell you what happened anywhere!]

Sess's face turned red and he almost started to foam at the mouth. "If she wasn't already unconscious I'd kill her! I'd rip her to pieces!! In fact, let me do it now where there aren't any witnesses!"

Inu went to stand in front of Kagome. "Uh, don't do anything you're going to regret man!" Then Sess started growling and let out a snarl. Inu almost freaked out. "Uh, ok, if you're really gonna kill her at least tell me so I can move out of the way first!"

"I can't believe her! She made Rin her personal slave and betrayed all of us for some cheap clothes!" Sess could barely speak. He was getting mad all over again! "Someone hold me back because I'm gonna kill her!"

With this, he lunged at Kagome's sleeping body but Inu blocked him and threw him to the side. Sess landed right on top of the table they had made and smashed it to bits.

"Dude! Calm down before you really kill someone!" Inu yelled. "If we kill her now, then we won't get any info from her! Plus I don't want her body stinking up the joint if she's dead!"

"Hmph!" Sess said. "Whatever but when she wakes up…She's in for it!" Then he went to sit on his bed and wait for Kagome to wake up.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, just calm down!" Inu said.

About thirty minutes had passed when Kagome had finally regained consciousness.

"Hey look, I think she's awake!" Inu said.

"Great now I can kill her!" Sess said as he lunged for her neck.

Inu tried to block his attack once again, but his arm bounced off of Sess's and he accidentally hit Kagome's head. Then she was immediately knocked out again.

"Aw crap! Look what you did you idiot!" Inu said in frustrated.

"I didn't do anything. It was all you," Sess said while chuckling. "Ah, revenge is sweet…"

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Hoped you liked it! Please review! **


	9. Payback

**Chapter 9 Payback**

**Hey you guys! Sorry this one took a while! But trust me there's more to come! In the next few chapters, its mostly going to be about Shippo. Hope you like it! And please review and let me know how i did.**

Inu and Sess were playing cards on the floor (you've got Sess to thank for breaking their ONLY table).

"Hey that's cheating!" Inu said.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Sess lied.

"Aw come on! I see an ace popping out of your sleeve!"

Sess quickly looked to his sleeve and saw the card popping out. "Aw crap" he thought as he shoved it back up his sleeve as quickly as possible.

Kagome slowly started to awaken. "Where am I? Whaa…Inuyasha…?" She said as she rubbed her eyes and started to remember what had happened. "Inuyasha" she said again, but this time there was anger behind her words. She quietly got up from the bed she was sleeping on and tip-toed over to Inu with murder in her eyes. She walked up behind him and attempted to hit him in the back.

Inu reached up and grabbed her arm. He didn't even need to turn around to know she was standing behind him. "What the heck are you trying to do?" he asked as he kept his eyes on his cards. He put a card into the pile.

She quickly yanked her arm free and made a break for the door, but stopped when she couldn't it. "How in the world do you work this contraption?" She was referring to the homemade lock Sess had made.

"You'll never figure out how to open that thing so just give up now," Sess said without even looking away from his cards.

Kagome yelled in frustration, she couldn't hit Inu and she couldn't even bust out of this place. And why were they completely ignoring her by playing cards?! Hmm what game were they playing anyway…Wait! That doesn't matter! Ugh, they weren't even looking at her! "Let me out of this place!" She screamed. They continued to play cards without paying attention to her. "I said, let me out of this place! I'll scream! Someone will here me and tell you to open the door!" When they continued to ignore her she gave up and went to sit on Inu's bed. "I hate you guys so much right now!"

"Not as much as I hate you," Sess said with a smile.

"O shut up you stupid demon!"

"Why don't you shut your ugly little mouth?"

"Why don't I command Rin to come over here and shut _your _ugly mouth?"

"Guys stop fighting!" Inu yelled. "You fight like an old married couple!"

Kagome had an idea; if they were going to ignore her she would get back at them.

She walked up behind Inu and look at his cards. "He's got two aces, a king and two 7's."

"KAGOME!" Inu shouted hiding his cards, but it was too late. Sess already made his move and won the game.

"I believe you owe me two Snickers bars, and you have to clean this place for the rest of the week! Ha!" Sess said.

"No way! You cheated! You always cheat! Plus where am I gonna get a Snickers bar?" Inu complained.

"Losers, literally!" Kagome muttered.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Everyone in the room froze. Inu covered Kagome's mouth to keep her from screaming.

"Hey, it's just me guys!" Shippo whispered.

Sess quickly ran to the door to open it. "You're so stupid! What ever happened to the signal? You know knock three times, wait five seconds and then knock twice more!"

"O that old thing? I forgot that the second Inu told me." Shippo said as Sess pulled him into the room and locked the door.

"So you mean I practically risked my life sneaking out to see you to give you the signal for nothing?!" Inu said in disbelief.

Shippo thought this over for a while then said, "Yeah pretty much!"

Inu slapped his forehead.

Kagome started to stomp her feet and freak out. Then Inu remembered he still had his hand on her mouth. "Oops! Sorry!"

"Stupid demon," she muttered to herself.

"Wow! Nice to see you guys alive! Well, _most_ of you" Shippo as he glared at Kagome. "Anyway! So what do you need me to do?" Shippo asked.

Inu's jaw dropped. "You mean you forgot that too! Why the heck did I even bother to see you last night!?"

"Uh, how should I know? So what's the plan?" Shippo getting restless.

Sess sighed. "Shippo you're really hopeless, did you know that?"

"Hmm, ya I kinda did. ANYWAY, WHAT IS THE PLAN?" Shippo said losing patience.

"To keep it simple, because we all know you won't understand it any other way, we need you to use your fox magic and shape shift into the form of Kagome. We need you to go undercover as her!" Inu explained.

"WHAT?!" Kagome said in shock. "You think that fool can be me?"

"Hey, I can be a better you than you yourself! You know I'd be and better you than you; you shouldn't even be aloud to be you! You suck!" Shippo rambled on.

"That doesn't even make any sense you idiot!" She snapped back.

"Inu, I can't do it anyway! You know I can't use any of my fox magic! It's against the rules!" Shippo protested.

"As long as you don't get caught, the only one who will get in trouble will be Kagome. Well really you'll get in trouble but it will be Kagome who gets in…" Inu trailed off too confused to speak. "Uh what was I saying?"

"You make an interesting point Inuyasha!" Shippo agreed.

"You understood what I said…I didn't even understand what I was said!" Inu said.

"I'll do it! After all, as long as I don't let anyone know that it's me, I'll be fine! But if I get in trouble, you guys gotta help me out!" Shippo said.

"Uh, ok then it looks like we got a plan!" Sess said.

For the next two hours they worked at all of the details while Kagome screamed in disagreement. Now no one would get too suspicious about Kagome going missing, and they could even find out some useful information! Maybe it could even help them bust out of this joint!

"Please don't let this fool pretend to be me! I'm sorry! I won't snitch on you guys! Just let me out of here! Please, please, please!!!" Kagome cried.

"Kagome…" Inu said

"Yeah Inu?" Kagome said with hope in her eyes.

"Shut the heck up!" he yelled.

Kagome let out a silent scream. She was clearly frustrated. "I hate you guys so much right now!!!!"

"Really, because we hate you too cupcake!" Sess said.

"Don't call me cupcake you mutt!"

"Don't call me mutt you bit-"

"SESSHOMARU!" Inu interrupted sensing Sess was about to say something bad. "Will you two please stop fighting!"

"What? I was gonna say bit-ter girl! Yeah! That's right!" Sesshomaru said unconvincingly.

Inu rolled his eyes.

Kagome crossed her arms and pouted. Sesshomaru just glared at her.

After a couple more hours Shippo knew exactly what he would be doing. He had everything all planned out.

"Okay you guys, I'll come back to give you an update tomorrow. Bye!" Shippo said as he left the hideout. He quickly slipped back down to the sixth floor and into his dorm.

"That is if he doesn't forget." Inu muttered

The next day at breakfast Shippo and Rin quickly and quietly ran up to seventh level to eat with their friends.

"Hey guys!" Shippo said.

"Hi!" Rin said. She looked nervous.

"Hey" Everyone else said in unison. Well except for Miroku. He was staring deeply into his inedible mush.

"Rin, are you ok? You look worried about something." Sango said.

"What?" Rin said looking around her. She obviously didn't hear Sango's question.

"Who are you looking for Rin?" Sango asked.

"I'm, um, not looking for anyone." She replied

"Rin, if you're looking for Kagome, you really don't have to. She's, uh not going to be bugging you anymore." Shippo said trying to comfort her.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't really say, but I'll explain later."

"I am so hungry! When are they going to feed us GOOD food?" Miroku complained.

"When the moon becomes a big ball of cheese!" Sango said sarcastically. "Why are you even complaining? Today's food is way better than yesterday's!"

"Are you blind Sango? Today's food is yesterday's leftovers!"

Sango looked at her food. It jiggled. BY ITSELF! "Oh, I think you're right!" She said as she almost gagged.

Shippo looked over at the Snitches table. They were looking for Kagome. "Oh crap! I need to get moving! If they see that Kagome has been gone for to long, they'll get suspicious!" He thought. He stood up and said, "Hey guys I'm gonna go hang out with Inu and Sess the rest of the day. OK?"

"Yeah do what you want Ship. Bye" Miroku said.

"Bye Shippo." Sango said.

"Yeah see-ya." Rin chimed in quietly.

Shippo left the cafeteria and went in to nearest hallway. Ok, no one was around. Time to use some of that good old fox magic. Within seconds he had turned himself into Kagome. He looked just like her! This was going to work out perfectly. As long as he held his concentration, he'd be fine.

"How do girls wear this short little skirts?" he said. Wow, my hair is really soft! Wait, why am I thinking about hair at a time like this! I have a job to do!"


End file.
